A House Built on Lies
by glAssbOy
Summary: How can one keep a secret without telling a lie? Silence may be an option. But hiding the truth is almost the same as a lie, is it not? Can one truly bear such burden?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any form. What I own, however, is this fanfic. **

**Author's Notes:**

Hello there everyone, been quite some time since my first fanfic. This piece, as opposed to Shards of Existence, came out of my head while I was reading some of the other works here. I won't mention it since it might become a spoiler. But if you ever do guess where I got my inspiration, I always got a twist or two for you my dear readers.

Story indicators:

"Word" - Spoken lines

"_Word" -_ Thoughts

"WORD" - Screams/shouts

("") - Emphasis (quotes only)

Line - breaks Change in location or time (flashbacks for example)

This work is rated Mature due to themes that may be violent, sexual, and disturbing to younger readers.

**SUGGESTED FOR MATURE READERS**

Now, on with the story!

**First Chapter**

**Interruptions**

Perhaps it could have been a beautiful day.

High in the sky, the sun shone with all its glory and might. But a certain city found in the Kanagawa Prefecture refused to bow. That said location was Hinata City. Ironies upon ironies, its characters for the name could be also mean a sunny place.

Instead of friendly sunbeams, the city was enveloped in a monstrous fog. But life went on as usual. Strange as it may be, most of the residents did not even notice the vapors, nor did it impede their vision. Everything seemed normal, if normal could be defines as such.

A group of elderly men stood outside a simple grocery store. Some were bald, some had crowns of white, some were bent, still some stood straight, but all of them wore a similar ancient clothing; fitting for their age but certainly not for the current era.

With a raspy voice, that sounded as if beyond the grave, one of them asked, "What is a lie?"

Another elder replied, "An opposite of the truth."

"But what is truth?" One of them asked again.

"Truth is a reality."

"As opposed to a dream?"

"Dreams are lies."

"Indeed."

"Truth must be clear, like crystal. Unblemished, not obscured, and can be seen without fail."

"The truth," opined another, "Must be complete. No more, no less."

A bald and lanky elder concluded, "Thus, to keep a secret is to tell a lie."

All of them nodded, satisfied that the rhetorical question was answered. In a sagely tone, they answered as a chorus. "It is not good to tell a lie. It is not good to keep secrets."

Tendrils of mist gently enclosed their figures. Little by little they disappeared in the gray blankness of the fog. However, one remained.

"But," his voice was shaky, as if trying to implore to an imaginary audience. "We keep secrets all the time. To protect ourselves from other, and to protect us from ourselves."

* * *

Narusegawa Naru's insides felt heavy all over.

She looked at the grocery cart she was pushing and found that it was not even half-full. There were two packs of Pullman loaf bread, a tray of eggs, a kilo or two of beef, chicken drumsticks, some vegetables and a few pieces of fruit. Naru shook her head. The items that she picked up did not even fill the cart to the half. Whatever it was that caused her lethargic mood was something else.

An acidic juice that flushed her throat almost made Naru throw up. Holding her hands to her mouth, she felt a small of the liquids escape her lips. Not wanting to make a scene, she tried her damn best to swallow the irritating concoction and subtly wiped her hands at the sides of clothes.

"_Maybe it was the smell,"_ she rationalized as she passed by the seafood aisle. For a few days now, she found herself becoming more and more sensitive. Two days ago when Keitaro, who was now her husband, touched her, she swore that she felt electrified. Prior to that, she remembered the numerous times she badgered her beleaguered husband to clean the house and spray ludicrous amounts of air sanitizer. Only to complain later that the lemon-scented aerosol was making her puke. To add more to her musings, her mornings were now an irritable time of the day, way much worse back in her college days.

A voice inside her head told her that she was being silly. Just like in the past when she would throw out Keitaro with a punch, she simply blamed every external factor as the cause of her problem; her lack of self-examination prevented her from pointing to herself. All that dawned on her as she picked up a plastic bag of sliced tuna and saw herself on a mirror.

"_I look horrible."_

If someone else heard her self-comment, they would have totally disagreed. Especially if they knew how much power she packed behind her punches. Naru forced herself to hiss a melancholy sigh as she caressed her cheek. It was perfectly normal, but for her, it looked so swollen that it was about to burst. After her cheeks, she spied her arms next. Her sleeveless maternity blouse displayed them with enormous pride. To the casual observer, there was nothing wrong or peculiar to be seen. A second look, however, would reveal that a small amount of cellulite managed to worm its way through those limbs. She cursed herself for forgetting what has happened to her body. She wanted to feel good, she wanted to feel confident, hence, the choice of clothes. But it seemed that she made a mistake. But what caught her attention in that reflection of hers was the bulge in her belly. Narusegawa Naru was two months pregnant. Granted that pregnancy was a unique case from woman to woman, but if there was one constant, it was always the enlarged belly. Some pregnant women find no problem with a growing midsection, no matter how large; some, however, do not take it so well. Naru clearly belonged to the latter group. But if there was one saving grace, at least her red hair was thicker and shinier than usual; as if it was there to offset whatever deformity she felt she had.

Pushing the cart towards the payment lane, she remembered a certain event in her premarital life: the time she met Keitaro, then just another loser in her life who turned out to be the man she loves the most. That moment was certainly and eternally etched in her mind. Who would ever forget meeting your future husband in the nude? Naru certainly would not. Not to forget the nearly naked chase she gave him. But that memory had a certain significance on her dilemma in the present. Back then, she was prettier, a certified bombshell provided she shed off her coke-bottle glasses and dressed up a little; but more importantly, she had waistline that attracted attention because it was slim and not bloated. Keitaro's assurances that she was still a beauty did little to boost her self-confidence. She felt that for every passing moment, her body was resembling a dairy cow—a fat bovine ready to be slaughtered.

Without knowing it, Naru already found herself last in the line. Just in front of her was a couple who had a toddler swimming amongst the various items inside their shopping carriage. She noticed that they were young, barely out of their twenties; similar to her and Keitaro. Just how they managed to keep their faces smiling despite the ruckus their spawn was dishing out was beyond her comprehension.

"_Stupid couple," _she spat inside her head. The venom that crept through her mind was so vitriolic that it only took a split-second to have a physical manifestation—her knuckles were ivory white due to her grip at the carriage's handle.

"_How the hell can they be so happy? They had it easy. Yeah, that's right. It was easy for them."_ Her eyes narrowed dangerously, especially at the toddler who bubbled innocent laughter. _"Don't they know how hard it is for me? And they dare laugh! Stupid kid! How can those innocent parents of yours laugh around with you causing havoc all over?"_

She shifted her burning and hateful gaze towards the young mother, and the longer she stared, the more her rage began to seep through. The innocent shopping cart was already becoming an assault victim under the hands of one Narusegawa Naru. _"And her! Laughing as if there's nothing wrong at all! What a stupid bitch! Stupid! Idiot! You don't know what you just did! You don't even know what you're missing! You---"_

If there was some force that kept happy families happy, then it chose the right time to act. Naru's cellphone began to chime a sing-song tune, but that failed to faze the burning desire to maim inside the fiery redhead. Never taking her eyes off at the object of her hate, she reached for her mobile with a trembling hand, slowly flipped the clamshell model open and answered the caller.

"Hello?" Naru's voice contained so much hate that her breathing became raspy and erratic.

"Na-chan?" the caller on the other line asked, obviously disturbed at what he heard. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Kei-kun?"

"Yes, Na-chan, it's me. Your mobile has caller ID right? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course! Kei-kun, I might be pregnant, but I'm not that fragile." A while ago, Naru looked like the personification of murder itself. But upon hearing Keitaro's voice, it all took a one-hundred eighty degree turn. Gone was the hateful woman who seemed to have been scorned. What was left was a gentle and loving figure; enough to be a model for a Madonna portrait that celebrates a woman's fertility.

"But a while ago---"

"Pregnancy blues, my dear Kei-kun. Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Are you sure of that?"

"More than a hundred percent sure."

"Look, I'm really sorry that you had to be the one to buy the groceries."

"Oh, my Kei-kun," Naru's voice took a more relaxed tone as she continued speaking to her husband. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to do these things."

"I'm such a lucky guy to have you as a wife. By the way Na-chan, later this evening I have to go out---"

"And have a few rounds with your friends?"

"Colleagues, Na-chan, colleagues."

"Your night-outs are getting more and more frequent dear." Her lips quivered into a small frown at the idea of Keitaro with a mug of beer in hand along with his coworkers; some who happened to be women.

Keitaro sighed, "Na-chan, you know that it's like that everywhere. Sometimes, or once in a while, you have to rub elbows with some people."

"And the next thing you know, elbows aren't the only things that rubbed all over."

"Na-chan..." her husband's tone became irritated at the thought she implied. "Look, oh crap---"

"Kei-kun?" Naru heard several honks on the other side of the line, along with some expletives thrown for good measure.

"Let's just talk in the van, okay? The lights are green and I better move. I'll be there in a jiffy. I love you, Na-chan."

"Kei-kun, wait---" she wanted to squeeze more details from him, but it seemed that it would have to wait until the two of them were together. Once again, the redhead lost all of the things that made her look a pristine and matronly mother-to-be. A dark cloud of disappointment loomed over her head and lighting forks of jealousy were visible in her brown orbs. The people behind her did not even dare, or squeak, a protest.

However, a young sixteen year old cashier who worked part-time for the grocery store stepped up the challenge. Order in the line had to be restored. So in her most respectful yet mocking and facetious tone, she called out to Naru.

"Hey look lady, I haven't got all day you know."

Big mistake on her part.

Perhaps it was the fastest staring contest in history. The cashier's bored and mocking look fought against Naru's stare that spelled murder, death, and kill in no particular order. There were no prizes in guessing who won.

* * *

Keitaro carefully glanced at his wife.

No doubt that she was sullen. Perhaps any married woman would always view their husband's nightcap with an unhealthy suspicion. More so, if they were newly weds. He frowned a little. It had been almost a year since they were married; the "just married" phase should have been over. But it was a different case for Naru. For as long as he can remember for the past several months, she had been more clingy than necessary. He consoled himself with the thought that most women were just that way. Before marriage, it was the guy who made sure no one steals his girl away from him. After that, it was a completely different story. If there was no law against a woman to mark their husbands with a red-hot branding iron, they would have done so a few seconds after the wedding.

"So," Keitaro cautiously tried to start a conversation. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Naru did not even look at him. She simply stared at the blur of vehicles outside the van's window.

"_Here we go, the one word answers."_ He licked his lips, a sign of caution for his part. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"The usual."

"The usual what?"

Naru scowled at what she felt like intensive interrogation. "Can you just keep your eyes on the road? I want to get some sleep."

At that point, Keitaro knew better to press on more questions. Still, he pushed on; just to show that he wanted an open line of communication. "Na-chan, please don't be like that. I'm worried about you."

"If you're so worried then why can't you spend more time with me?" This time, she looked at him. And he could have sworn that her eyes were ready to release a flood of tears.

"I'm doing it for us. For you and the baby."

Naru turned her head away from him. If Keitaro only had the luxury of looking at her while driving, he would have noticed that her white pants were already being dirtied by the way she clutched them.

Their trip home went smoothly; traffic was no problem, but the silence between the two severely suffocated the atmosphere inside the vehicle.

* * *

One of them just had to break the silence.

But not before all the groceries were neatly placed in the fridge or the cupboards. It was nerve wracking for the two of them. Proper conversation required more than simple grunts and nods. And that was what transpired between the two. Only for silence to once again take hold, broken only by the lifeless noise of plastic bags rubbing against each other.

For most people, if there was ever a quarrel within a marriage, the man was expected to make amends no matter how trivial or silly the cause was; that was simply the unspoken rule. So it was a nice surprise for Keitaro when Naru fiercely hugged him from behind. Much more, when he felt a wet spot on the back of his shirt where his wife's head rested upon. He quickly turned around and replied with a hug of his own; it was not as fierce as the one that Naru gave, since he was worried he might crush her and their unborn child.

"I'm sorry," they blurted out in unison.

Gone was the choking and tense atmosphere between them, it all became lighthearted once more. They locked their gazes into each other and found themselves smiling. Smiles turned to kisses, and the kisses that were gentle at first became more fiery at every passing second. Keitaro squeezed his wife's buttocks and Naru reacted with a sensual moan. Switching to auto-pilot mode, their legs slowly waded through the floors and then, to the stairs. With all the kissing and the moaning and the caressing, it took some time to open the door to the bedroom; which would have been easy to open if they were looking for the knob.

Finding herself propped on the bed, Naru desperately tried to disrobe but found it hard due to the discomfort of being pregnant. Keitaro lent her a hand, but the man found it easier to simply rip off the blouse. Naru did not even care, right now, she was too aroused to give a damn about her clothes. She almost felt a pang of guilt at the sight of her husband desperately fumbling for his belt, as against to her pants which were easy to remove.

Once all the clothes were on the floor, the couple were more than ready to do the deed. Giving him her most seductive come-hither look, Naru spread her legs, inviting Keitaro to enter. What would have been a very erotic and intimate coupling was shattered by Keitaro's utmost concern for her wife and child.

"Na-chan, are you sure this is okay?"

"Jeez, Kei-kun, don't stop now!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced a kiss.

But the former ronin would not budge out of concern. "I might be too heavy for you!"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Naru mouthed off in an irritated tone. "Remember when you asked me about the doctor?"

"Yeah. You said the usual."

"Actually, I asked her if sex was still possible even if I'm pregnant."

"What did she say?"

"She said there's nothing wrong about it." Naru reached to her husband and locked him in another kiss. "After all, I'm a healthy young woman who needs love most of the time. And my pregnancy is as normal as it can be."

Still, Keitaro's overbearing concern failed to rest. "But what about the baby? I mean, I might crush the two of you. With, well, your, um, belly like that."

For a moment, it seemed that Naru was about to unleash a barrage of punches at the comment about her belly. But surprises of surprises, she simply gave out a mischievous smile. "That so, Kei-kun?" Before the hapless husband could even reply, he found himself lying on his back on a split second; with the wife on top of him.

"Well?" she asked triumphantly.

Keitaro had a good chuckle at his lack of imagination. Why did he not think of that? He was buried so deep in work that he did not have the time to do research on his husbandly "duties". The cowgirl position, more commonly known as woman on top, was the best and most fitting for them right now; there were no worries of crushing a pregnant wife. With his worries minimized, he gladly allowed his wife to take the lead.

Docking and entering was easy. Naru was so aroused that Keitaro felt the wetness as his tip slowly slid inside her. At first, the pace was sure and slow; as if to gage whether they should go faster. Ragged breathing and moans were their signals to each other for them to heighten the speed. As Naru's grinding movements began to quicken, she planted her hands on her husbands thighs for some support. Keitaro helped her by gripping her buttocks, and at the same time made his fingers travel around that spot; making his wife wail with pleasure.

Faster. Harder. Louder. Everything was in place. Only a few minutes now, and the climax of the coupling would be done. Followed by cuddling and small pillow talk as the resolution. Everything was in place. Everything was going right on how it should be. At any moment, the two would become one through a united shout of pleasure.

Then, Keitaro's mobile rang.

Instead of a pleasurable moan, Naru's vocal chords gurgled out an incomprehensible groan. Her eyes, which moments ago were going white with intense pleasure, were now livid and crimson with rage. Kietaro yelped like a kicked puppy when he felt his wife's nails bury themselves on his thighs. As the mobile continued its pleasant, but distracting, tune, Naru's machine gun grind slowed into a manual drill. Not wanting to disappointment his wife who looked so much into this session, he quickly propped himself into a sitting position. Naru took this as a cue that he will not answer the damn phone, and in a heartbeat, quickened her pace once more; her arms now resting on his shoulder.

As the phone continued ringing, Keitaro finally understood the frustration of a broken coupling. Feeling his wife's up and down motion, he timed it so he can synchronize his upward thrusts to Naru's downward grind. The result was ecstatic for the two. What pleasure that was lost a few seconds ago were quickly regained in an instant, and with the increased pace, the climax became faster. Naru slumped on her husband's chest, a little tired from the sexual exertion. Keitaro kissed his wife, and asked permission to answer the phone. She was too tired to say anything, instead, she simply nodded her head and the brush that Keitaro felt was taken as a green light.

All exhilaration that Keitaro felt a moment ago was quickly thrown out the window when he saw that his mobile registered ten unanswered calls. He was about to call them back, when it rang for the eleventh time, which at this point he answered. Keitaro expected some irate voice to castrate, what he got instead was a drunk and cheerful tone that told him how much he was missing.

Naru rolled over to her side, and knowing what her husband was going to ask, beat him to the punch. "Go ahead, I'll be alright." She said this without even looking at him.

In a flash, Keitaro sprang out of bet and wore a new set of clothes. As he was about to step outside the room, he glanced at the Naru's tired form. Smiling, he launched a barrage of kisses starting from the neck and ending at the belly. "I'll make it up with you once I get back. Promise."

Naru smiled as she looked towards her husband. "What time will you be back?"

"After midnight I suppose," he looked at his watch and saw that it read eight in the evening. "Maybe one in the morning," he added. "Hope you'd still be up for a romp at that time."

A small chuckle came out of her. "If it's you, I don't mind if we do it all day. You better go, they might be getting impatient."

"Thanks Naru. And I mean it. There'll be more action later." Keitaro sprinted out of the room in a hurried fashion.

"Don't forget to lock the front door!" Naru almost stood up to remind her time deprived husband.

When she heard no reply, she slowly got out of bed and tried to walk outside the room. Only for her to hear the almost inaudible clicks of two locks being secured. She sighed. It was a great effort for her to move, especially with her tired legs. Nonetheless, hearing those sounds made her happy, knowing that her husband was concerned about her security and well-being.

Naru hummed softly as she found herself at the bed again. After every domestic squabble, the sex would always become better; provided, of course, that they made peace before the act. She smiled while her eyes were overcome with a dreamy glaze; nothing could beat makeup sex, especially if it was with a loved one. Darkness slowly invaded her vision, and the room echoed with a woman's tired yawn.

* * *

Something rudely interrupted her slumber.

Naru almost jumped out of the bed and was more than ready to give out any burglar a taste of her signature cross when she realized she was buck naked. With modesty overpowering the fear of a home invasion, she quickly rummaged for clothes and found one of Keitaro's oversized teeshirts. Putting it on haphazardly and slipping in her panties, Naru cracked her knuckles and fixed her face into a snarl. Nothing could be deadlier than a pregnant woman who felt threatened.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, she discovered that the lights were still on and all the furniture was in order. Nothing was missing or destroyed, the door was firmly in place and so were the windows. Still, Naru could not help but worry. Whatever caused her to be alarmed must have been caused by something sinister. But she knew that worrying too much would be bad for her, and for the baby. And if that worry seeps out too much, Keitaro would undoubtedly be worried. It might become a vicious cycle of worrying that might lead to another misunderstanding. Never the glutton for punishment, she raided the fridge for an apple and settled down on the sofa.

Between the bites, he found herself bored with being alone and waiting for her husband. Grabbing the remote from a side table, she turned on the TV and tried to watch whatever wretched programming was there.

"_Crappy drama, slapstick comedy, sports, the news. Why the hell are there no good shows at this time?"_ She was about to switch the boob-tube off, but settled on flicking the channels more and more. One program hooked her attention. It was the usual soap opera, but it was now on its season ender episode. Naru never did watch the show, but she guessed it was the usual boy meets girl and gets married in the end story. An assumption that was not really far off, since a wedding was taking place in the story.

This made her smile. Memories of her own wedding day came back to her in an instant. Never mind the indecent exposure she suffered later. For Naru, that was the happiest day of her life. Losing interest in the TV program, she walked towards a shelf that housed several group pictures. Straight in center was the photograph that captured her happiest moment, her wedding picture.

Hard as she tried to smile at the sight of all of her friends gathered in one captured moment, a small tinge of sadness hovered in her heart. Indeed, that way was her happiest. But what followed next was tragedy incarnate.

Just two months after the wedding, they received a telegram from Kanako detailing Grandma Hina's demise. The cause of her death was not horrifying, it was as ordinary as any day in a week. She was already old when Naru first met her, yet still strong and juvenile in spirit. Nonetheless, age eventually caught up with her and refused to let go. Her remains arrived two weeks after the telegram, along with Kanako who was inconsolable with grief; the poor girl needlessly blamed herself for a failure she can never prevent. Thankfully, Haruka and Keitaro's soothing words managed to pull her out from her self-dug grave of depression.

However, that mournful event was still a bitter pill to swallow. Though Hina's death was easy enough to accept, the memories that accompanied her was hard to forget. For the girls of Hinata Inn, she was the anchor that pulled them all together. Without her, they would have never known each other. They would have never met Keitaro. They would have never had such happy memories. Despite Grandma Hina not showing up most of the time during her grandson's stay, it was because of her that all of the things they experienced were possible.

And the anchor's chain was broken. With Hina gone, the one person that bonded them together, the links rusted and finally snapped. First to leave was Kanako. Despite her brother's pleas to stay, she refused and disappeared. Naru could only surmise that the girl felt that she would be a burden to the couple, and losing the one person she considered as family the most, she had to do some soul searching. Next was Kaolla Suu. Her departure was a big disappointment to the academe in Tokyo University, since she was a stellar student who did advance classes with ease. The princess decided to continue her studies in Molmol and has not contacted them since.

Shinobu, who had a mild fear of traveling due to her experiences, finally decided to pursue a scholarship to France. But they knew that emphatic girl simply found it very difficult to stay in a place that would always remind her of the kind woman. But the biggest surprise was when Haruka also decided to follow suit. For so many years she managed both the inn and teahouse, perhaps it was only natural for her to feel the hardest blow. Along with Seta and Sarah, she went to the US, the reason partially due to her husband getting a teaching post in a university. Correspondence revealed that she now managed a teashop, just like before.

Thankfully, some stayed. Motoko was one of them. The swordswoman insisted that it was duty that compelled her not to leave. But Naru knew it was just a facade, she knew that the samurai was eternally grateful to Hina for being welcomed to the inn when she was at her weakest. Mitsune too, decided to stay. She had always considered the inn her home since she first arrived and there was no way she could ever leave; despite the crushing sadness. Perhaps Hina's death had a profound effect on her. She was still the bubbly and mischievous fox that everyone knew, minus the ungodly bottles of sake that infested her room. She soon took over the teahouse and made sure that it made a modest profit for the sake of the inn. Last was Mutsumi, who took over Keitaro's duties as the manager. Expected since the former three-time ronin had a hard time balancing his duties as a husband, an expectant father, and a university professor.

Naru failed to realize that tears were streaming down her face; and when she did, she fought hard for it not become a full-blown wail. She knew there was nothing wrong with sorrow, provided it does not turn to depression over what cannot be undone. As she sat down on the sofa once more, she gently caressed her enlarged belly while drying her tears with the seams of her shirt. "_I guess this is why Kei-kun wants this baby so much. He lost Hina, someone very dear to him. And me. But I just wish I could just tell him. Tell him that---"_

Any attempts for a mental soliloquy was dissolved by the pleasant chime of the doorbell.

"_Kei-kun?"_ Naru glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was only ten in the evening. A few hours early from the time he said that he would be back.

"Naru? Are you still awake?" It was Keitaro alright. The ever present stupid tone, despite the intelligence, gave him away.

"I'll be there in a sec," Naru answered back as she lifted herself and walked towards the door. Even though she was giddy that her husband was back home early, something just failed to add up. Her husband's voice did not sound drunk, there was not even a single drop of alcohol. She simply rationalized that he may have watered down his drink, so he could have the extra energy for their midnight romp.

But her heartbeat held a different opinion. As she undid both the doorknob and the deadbolt, it pulsed a strange variant of Morse Code, as if warning her to not open the wooden portal. But Naru was deaf to the troubled throbbing. A cold gust of wind, that could have been an ill omen, greeted her face as she slowly opened the door and saw her husband who lovingly smiled at her.

Indeed, the person who called for her was Keitaro.

Or so it seemed.

Terror loomed its ugly shadow over Naru's whole being. A voice in the back of head told her that she should have listened to her gut. But it was too late for that line of thinking.

"Anything wrong, Naru?" Keitaro asked, his eyes brimming with concern.

Whoever that was standing outside the front door was definitely not her husband. Naru's heightened senses confirmed it for her. The haircut, the eyes, the glasses, the face, and the smile, it all belonged to the man she loved the most. But why was he home so early? There was not even a trace of alcohol in his breath or on his clothes. The foul nicotine smell was also absent. Her husband was no smoker, but those noxious smells attach themselves like plague to those go there. Why was there none?

"Oh, Naru." Keitaro walked towards her and enveloped her in a harmless yet menacing hug. "I missed you so much. I missed you so much, Naru."

Naru Punch. If it had been registered at the patent office, it would have been legendary. Maybe it could have given the more famous Dragon Uppercut or Spinning Bird Kick a run for its money. But the Naru Punch had not been used for some time. And it was only reserved for perverts, one person and one pervert alone—Keitaro, her husband. But the man who was hugging her was not Keitaro. No matter how perfect the disguise, what resulted was a mockery of the man she loved the most.

In that moment, Naru knew that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope it's not that bad for a starting chapter. I must say that I really had a hard time writing those "erotic" scenes. As much as possible, I avoided using too many vulgar terms since I might get slapped with a warning. Or worse, get banned. R&R guys and gals!

Cheers!


End file.
